


I love you too

by Khat58



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Emily and Mary don’t think anything of it at first but slowly fall in love as ghosts. Enjoy.





	I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always shipped them so I wrote a fic since I couldn’t find one.

Emily can’t really explain how she became a ghost it was a weird experience. Once she died she was sort of just, there. She could see what was going on in the house but couldn’t talk to anyone still alive. Merely watch along with everyone else who died. No one else could explain it either.

During that weird inbetween time she talked to Mary Shelly some. Who turned out pretty nice and actually knew her name, contrary to everyone else. And Emily just had this weird warm feeling around her, even though she was a ghost. She pushed it away considering it probably from actually having a friend.

After the “murder party” was over Lenore convinced Edgar to bring a psychic to see if their dead friends wanted to be a ghost or move on. Most said yes to being a ghost, except Louise for whatever her reasons are. But the psychic was summoning everyone by whoever Lenore or Edgar called out.

Emily watched as everyone was brought forward into sight the other 5 ghosts with her. Mary Shelly being brought forth 2nd to last. Until all was left was her. But then the psychic was saying their farewells preparing to leave. Without her given a choice. Figures she thought, no remembers her anyway.

Until Mary Shelly stopped the psychic. “Wait, I believe we are forgetting someone, are we not?” Everyone looked around questionably, looking over who was there, counting. “Emily Dickinson?” Mary Shelly said matter of factly.

“Oh my, I can’t believe I forgot about Emily!” Annabel said from beside Edgar. “Well then, one last to summon I believe.” The pychic stated. Once Emily was summoned she was asked the same as the others if she wanted to become a ghost or move on. In which she replied become a ghost.

Soon the psychic left, leaving Edgar with a house full of ghosts staring at him. “What?”he questioned them all. “Well since we are now ghosts I think we would all find it fair to stay here. Don’t cha think Poe?” George Elliott/Mary Anne said, no longer using her deep voice and hair now down, but hat still on.

“Oh, right. Umm follow me” Poe said thinking for a moment. Edgar and all the ghosts walked to an old hallway of the house with 6 rooms, 3 on each side.“You all can use this hallway as you like just don’t bother my bedroom.”Edgar said turning to leave Lenore following but not without grabbing Annabel’s hand taking her with her to probably Poe’s study to talk.

“Well he is helpful” Mary Anne said, turning around to choose a room, the rest of the ghosts following. Emily was at the back of the group with Mary Shelly and they both ended up picking rooms across from each other towards the end of the hall. There was an odd number so one of the rooms ended up unused so they turned it into a sitting room everyone could gather in.

So over time everyone got to know each other and H.G. showed up and started dating Lenore. Edgar started dating Annabel and everyone friends in general. Including Emily and Mary. After a while people started to rember Emily exsisted, but Emily simply hung out with Mary.

One thing Emily noticed was small things and parts of Mary she liked. Such as how Mary tends to over exaggerate what she says, whenever she laughs or smiles her eyes crinkle just a little bit and her nose scrunches up, and without fail compliments Emily each day making her blush like crazy.

And that’s when Emily realized it......she was in love with Mary.

What Emily didn’t realize was Mary thought about the same thing. She noticed the way Emily ducked her head after compliments, always had a cute soft smile, would always stick by Mary when they were with the others, but when alone would get really excited and ramble about her day.

It didn’t take long for Mary to realize it, it was far before Emily did, she simply didn’t want to mess up the new friendship she made. Along with making the other feel uncomfortable, she knows the feeling(she knew she was gay for a while, and when boys asked her out it was awkward).

So one day Emily said she had to confess something one night during their normal talks in her room, she knew she had to.

“I think I love you.” Then there was silence, and it was torture. They were in Mary’s room and she was on the bed with Emily standing. She was standing there for what felt like forever before she realized her mistake.

“I’m sorry... I just... I’ll leave.” Emily said nervously heading for the door, “I love you too.”

Emily whipped around to see Mary off the bed and walking to her, “I’ve been in love with you for weeks.” Mary said once she reached Emily. “Really?” Emily asked hopefully. “Yeah” Mary nodded.

Emily broke out into a huge smile, cause big Mary to as well. And they leaned in. Even though they were ghosts they both felt a spark, they pulled away to look at each other’s eyes, and they both broke out into smiles again.

 

 


End file.
